<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Old Habits Die Hard by webhead3019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952106">Bad Old Habits Die Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019'>webhead3019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Jinx goes down a dark road again.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Old Habits Die Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jinx goes down a dark road again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fashioned in red skintight latex and black but equally skintight choker, stood a familiar tall and slender fit Russian woman who one particular villainess-turned-heroine Jinx was none too fond and for good reason not to be. There was a black corset fastened tightly around her already squeezing tank leotard’s belly that sank her hips into a quite shapely hourglass figure. She had thigh-high black latex boots and black latex elbow-high gloves. Only the flesh of her forearms and face got shown through her very condensed attire. She had a sleek black, medium-length bob and scarlet-ruby makeup layered lips as vibrantly red as her latex’s predominant color. One might have mistaken her for a dominatrix, though Madame Rouge was quite sadistic indeed as one of the top-ranking and brutal members in the Brotherhood of Evil.</p><p>She raised the person up by their face as he cried, “Please! Why are you doing this?” She said, “No veason.” With that, she let her fingers elongate into sharp rubber to spike all his orifices and through the ribbing of his eye sockets simultaneously. What resulted was eight floppy and dissected sections of his head getting flower petaled out like he got cut apart by an orange slicer. She was slaughtering swaths of random people though not truly without aim. She was on the lookout for someone... a Teen Titan. Naturally since crime can happen at anytime really, there were times when only one such Titan would be on the clock and it just had to be this one to complete her mission in mind. Well, wait no longer! She had found her target and that Titan was none other than Jinx— also a slender girl, except less obvious.</p><p>She was more skinny and flat-chested but she was quite the acrobat. Her face was the epitome of cuteness even if her action could be anything but. She had hot pink irises just as hot pink as the blush ovals on her cheeks and her arched cotton candy with purple banded pigtails hair. As for the outline of the eyes themselves, they were very feline and she was certainly as catlike as she looked. She wore black and purple leotard as well except they ran all the way down her slender arms and legs. She had a choker with a pink gemstone in it but overall her suit was much more skirt-like. Jinx was first to speak and she said, “You’ve been busy, I see... I heard that you’ve been looking for me.” Madame Rouge confirmed, “You heard correctly.”</p><p>Jinx said, “What the hell could you possibly want with me?” Madame Rouge said, “Bad luck called, Jinx. Bad luck called and vants its evil villain back.” Jinx said, “You think you can possibly make me laugh with that? That’s more sad than it is funny. You’ve got to be joking.” Madame Rouge asked, “I am? I can joke? Well, that’s news to me.” Jinx shot back, “You didn’t want me back then when I was still a villain. You’re definitely not gonna want me back now.” Madame Rouge asked, “Says who?” Jinx said, “Says me. If you thought I was bad news for you as a hero, you’re not gonna like what I do to you when I don’t hold back. You and I have unfinished business, but I’ve put that all behind me. I’ve only really held back for so long for the same of remaining in favor of my new teammates. They made me see how I could right the error of my ways, but you’d be correct to assume I do very much miss those days of old.”</p><p>Jinx explained, “Being with the Teen Titans has kept my rage in check, but I’ll gladly pour it out again over you should you be stupid enough to give me the proper fucking reason. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t hesitate to make you pay for all it’s worth. No, I would not... not one goddamn bit.” Madame Rouge chuckled, “My, my. Did I catch you on a Heaven-forbid off day or vhat, punk? Is that a threat von your end? Are you threatening me... as a fellow villain? If that is in fact the case, then you’ve got fuck to learn. Voh... Jinx. This is a personal matter, isn’t it? I pray you don’t expect me to apologize for what I did to you? Threat vor not, you’re still worked up over it aren’t you? Aren’t heroes supposed to forgive and forget? Tell me you don’t expect a proper apology for you to do just that?” Jinx said, “I don’t expect shit from you. Maybe once I did, but I sure as hell don’t anymore.”</p><p>Jinx continued to berate her, “Even if you did manage to apologize, I can’t imagine I’d give a crap less. Just because I once idolized you before you revealed your true colors doesn’t make you an exception from every other bastard and bitch in this cruel world of ours. I might have good in me now, but I don’t forgive and I certainly don’t forget. I hated you as much yesterday as I hated you then. You couldn’t change how I feel about you even if you died one day.” Madame Rouge said, “That’s good. It’s good you don’t forgive. Forgiveness is for pussies anyway. It just means you’re that much more like me. I just need to fix you a bit more before you’re up and running to full speed again.” Jinx said, “You break everything and continue to break anything, so what can someone like you possibly teach someone like me?”</p><p>Jinx said, “I’m almost all too sure that with you being the dunce that you are, you haven’t one proper qualification to fix anything. Besides, I’ve grown more powerful than when we last fought. The old skills are very much there and are more brutal, but I’m even more effective of a fighter than I ever was. With all the chemistry I made on the right side of the law, I know how to hone my skills in other ways now.” Madame Rouge said, “Nonsense! They made you weak. You’re vonly speaking that way being the broken thing that you are. That’s all the reason why you must be fixed!” Jinx said, “Guess we’ll see who gets fixed. I was counting on you resorting to this, Rouge. Bad luck did call. Bad luck called and it wants to devour your world.” Madame Rouge pointed out, “That’s one too many von your part now. You really are threatening me, da?”</p><p>Madame Rouge pushed farther, “You want to be that villain again as much as I want you to be that villain. Don’t you?” Jinx said, “I’m not threatening you. I’m telling you to kindly back the fuck off. Of course, I wouldn’t expect a lowly idiot like you to understand this. Threatening you doesn’t mean promising you, Madame Rouge. I promise if you make me go down this path, it won’t end prettily... at least for you.” Madame Rouge said, “Then it is so. You are ready to become the villain vonce more and you are ready to be properly fixed. I was vrong to not fix you again sooner and so very long ago. I see my error in judgment and with time, you vill see yours.” The Russian villainess took a stance and resumed to declare, “If you’re still up for it, I’d be more than happy to keep you as long as it takes to beat some worthwhile sense into you. I can be your very personal tutor of pain.”</p><p>Madame Rouge reminded, “It’s vhat you used to dream of, isn’t it? Being a worthy protege of mine? I was wrong to doubt you and belittle you. Are you still that girl deep down who wishes to be the next Madame Rouge? Tell me how much you’d love be just that, Jinxy-pie?” Jinx said, “No thanks, bitch. It was no thanks to you that ship set its sail ages ago. We wouldn’t even be on opposite sides hero or otherwise if it wasn’t for you. Now, I just want to be free of you entirely. Granted hearing you scream a bit before we go our separate ways might suffice the closure I need. Again, not a threat. Instead, a fucking promise.” Madame Rouge began, “Voh, Jinxy—“ Jinx interrupted, “Are you done talking yet? I’m really getting tired of your voice. That is, I hate the extent of your larynx where I don’t get out all your screams.”</p><p>Jinx said, “Yes. When that happens, it will be the most pleasing your voice has ever been to my ears. I mean all that banter needlessly expended and I’m starting to think you’re fucking scared of me? If you are in fact so fucking scared of me, then you should just back off like I fucking told you. Are you? Are you fucking scared of me like you very well should be? If you are and proceed anyway, then the fucking suicide you so crave is the fucking suicide you so get. Fuck with me however so and it’ll mean your fucking funeral. By natural spite it’ll be one I won’t be in attendance to, but I’ll gladly send you your very own fucking death certificate. If you’re a fucking suicidal maniac or not, I’ll tell your ass what. If this is seriously happening, then you’re seriously going to regret fucking with me.” Madame Rouge said, “Have it your way, twerp. Just remember you’re the von who fucking asked for this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>